User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/ATTENTION: July’s news! Read it or you’ll regret!
Ok! I’m sorry for this shocked title but I still want to inform people a few news in recent time. Please read it, even once! Read it, not browse or skim through. Or if you have time, you can wade through it! I appreciate you if you spend time reading whole this blog! My talkboxes! I changed all the beta-version pictures into the official ones. So please DON’T: make any copy-cats like my talkbox styles, don’t use my talkboxes’ pictures (they’re all credited by me!!!), and don’t use my talkboxes! That’s all I want to say about talkboxes! Userboxes Like in my last blog, I tell you all that post the kind of userboxes that you want, and I’ll make some more userboxes under the name of public userboxes, ‘cause I admit that the recent userboxes aren’t enough for you guys to prove your ego! I seeked for helps but no one care! So I re-write it here. The needed informations for a userbox are: userbox’s kind (Personalities, Admirers, ect…), colors (text color & background color), slogan & texts. If I don’t receive any reply comments about userboxes from you guys, that means you guys don’t care about them, so if I see any private userboxes (userboxes made and used by only one people) used by any user, I’ll ban that person in 1 month! The only exceptions for this are Fatimah and I. We have our private userboxes before Sorrel made the prohibition via her blog. Plus that our userboxes are on the ONLY ONE template! Please use the public userboxes! I spend times to make a guide show you guys how to use it and many other things. Please just don’t make me think that I wasted my time for that! Users who use private userboxes, please add on your userboxes template. Or if you don’t use any template, please erase all the code you post on your user page/talk page. Pictures I’m really unpleased with the large amount of bad pictures like trash in our picture storage, I dare to say that I’m stressed for weeks with this problems. Now, via this blog, I’ll tell you all my working rules, since now I’m the one who deal with them. Please don’t add: unncessary pictures (the pictures do not belong to any pages or being abandoned), the pictures that have already existed, sex/nude pictures, re-designed or re-colored pictures, .gif images (animated images), fan-arts, credited pictures to the formal/official/complete pages! I’ll send 2 warning messages for the uploaders, if they still repeat their actions to the 3rd times, they’ll be banned, and the time-limit is depend on them! Acceptable uploaded pictures list (you can add these pictures on your user page/talk page/talkbox/blog/signature/acchievement symbol/your own gallery page): fan-arts, re-designed or re-colored, .gif images. I deleted many pictures on the prohibited list (the 1st list above), but if anyone re-upload it again, and the re-uploaded picture is on that list – again, I’ll give that user an infinite ban, or I’ll make a spam list and send to the staff of the Global Wikia, and that means you’ll be globally banned, forever! After you don’t want to use that picture(s) anymore, go to its page, click edit, add , and admins will delete it! And don’t steal pictures from Internet, like Michael’s Winx Club, ect… If I find out any pictures are reported as stolen screen shots, that user will be punish with the same way above! I’m too tired with those art-thieves and stolen screen shots! One more things to tell that you’ll have to choose the right pictures to add! Adding wrong pictures can make people mistaken and that make a lot of troubles. And don’t ruin the pages with pictures, too! Many users tried to messed the Winx girls’ infoboxes and were banned. Please don’t repeat their bad actions! Evidences Okay, the Official Winx Club on FaceBook told us that Roxy is indeed a Believix fairy (mean Roxy does be a Believix fairy), but she’s not a member of the Winx yet, just a friend. I know this is a really sad new with Roxy’s fans – I admit that myself was very upset when I knew it! But c’mon! You guys really want to see Roxy be insulted by people on forums/blogs? I think no! So you guys should be happy for her when Rainbow admited that she’s a Believix fairy. Below is the compare between Mirta and Diaspro with Roxy, you’ll see Roxy has a lot of chances to be a member of the Winx. She is not in season 4 does not mean she will not in season 5. I hope you guys will still keep your hopes and faiths on her! 1. Mirta: *Appearance: A few episodes in season 1, 2, 3. Also appears in the 3D movies. *Role: Minor, friend/ally, rescued character. *Transformation sequences: No. *Clearly power: No. *Fairy form – as seen through out the series: Winx. *Family’s information: Unknown (Unknown parents). *Convergence spells with the Winx: No. *Pet: No. *Pixie: No. *Birthday: No. 2. Diaspro: *Appearance: A few episodes in season 1, 2, 3. Doesn’t appear in the 3D movies. *Role: Minor, villain. *Transformation sequences: Yes. *Clearly power: No. *Fairy form – as seen through out the series: Winx. *Family’s information: Unknown (just known almost father & mother-in-law’s names). *Convergence spells with the Winx: No. *Pet: No. *Pixie: No. *Birthday: No. 3. Roxy: *Appearance: From the 6th episode of season 4 to the end of this season. Doesn’t appear in the 3D movies (currently). *Role: Major, friend. *Transformation sequences: Yes. *Clearly power: Yes. *Fairy form – as seen through out the series: Believix (incomplete). *Family’s information: Full (known Mom & Dad’s names). *Convergence spells with the Winx: Yes. *Pet: Yes – Artu. *Pixie: No. *Birthday: No. You see? A member of Winx will have some informations like: birthday, pet, family or relationship’s information, and the clearliest information is she should have once made a convergence spell with the other Winx. Both Mirta and Diaspro never did that. Only Roxy did. Even Mirta and Diaspro’s appearances through out 3 season (and movies – with Mirta), but their appearances aren’t as numerous as Roxy’s. From the 6th episode to the 26th episode, Roxy appears in many scenes and also earns the major role of this season, a higher role than Bloom and other Winx girls. And compare with the girls have most appearances through out the series but not a Winx girl, only Roxy have the major role and a pet – similar to Bloom at the first season. All thing Roxy misses is a pixie, she just needs a pixie, and then she’ll like the other Winx girls. Moreover, Roxy also has the Fruitti outfit, so you can see that she's now really similar with the other members of Winx Club Please take a look on the picture on your left, you’ll see. All the Winx girls are seen with parts of their wings and one of their arms, but Bloom is seen with full wings and arms, means there’s still a place for 7th member get in, next to her! In the picture in your right, I circled the place that the 7th member can get in. Maybe Mr. Iginio decided to let Roxy join in that scene, but he lately changed his mind, and so we have the scene like this. However, it’s just my theory so far! The global interview for season 5 is coming soon. Rainbow will have to make a clearly answer for fans about this. But even on the worst case – Roxy will never be a Winx girl, she’s still a Believix fairy – just feel happy for her about this reason! From season 4, Roxy has a lot of fans due to her good personalities, outlooks and powers. If Rainbow deny Roxy, they will lose a large fans for that. Let’s just see what Rainbow will tell us. I can’t wait to know how they deal with this problem after they said so. Fan-arts, fan-fictions, fan-mades and other things With Fan-arts, fan-fictions, fan-mades (videos or comics) for your own character(s) OC(s), please come to Fanon Wikia to post them. They’re prohibited to have their own pages here. Other things, questions, you can ask me for free! Just leave a message on my talk page with a good attitude/mood, clearly or right grammar question(s), and don’t accuse me of something I not make, don’t say lie, too. After finish the message, sign your name with 4 of ~ like this: ~~~~ (with normal message), with talkboxed message, you don’t have to sign your name. Remember to use your own signature or talkbox! And for you guys, I’m a fan of Rai version, so the ONLY REASON make me agree to watch/get over Nick’s seasons is I love Winx! I’ll never accept Nick even if you ask, beg or give me good sides of Nick! The only good things on Nick’s version are prettier characters’ looks and effects! That’s all! And I don’t have any feeling when I watch it, maybe just because it’s re-made seasons! I love Winx, they’re created by Mr. Iginio Straffi, not by Nick. I don’t have any reason to hate Winx or Mr. Iginio just because stupid Nick! So… bye for now! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts